


Kinktober 2019 (Chansaw Exclusive)

by chansavv



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Collars, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Mirror Sex, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Suits, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansavv/pseuds/chansavv
Summary: I decided to attempt kinktober this year for nothing more than my own pleasure- however I suppose that others may enjoy me endeavors into the ever kinky headcannons I have for my two girls. This will be exclusively Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer smut with some fluff mixed in for variety. I have decided to combine multiple lists with my own few inserted in so there is no real set I am following. Thank you for reading my little stories :).





	1. Collar

Veronica thought it was a joke at first, classic Heather Chandler making a joke about how Veronica was like her cute little pet. And then she actually bought it. She actually bought it, a little blue collar with lace and frills and a bell and a little tag that said ‘Ronica’. Veronica laughed, picking up the frail little thing, it was so soft and plush. Heather looked at her deadpan, she was serious about it. Veronica blushed and laughed. “Heather, you’re not serious about this..”  
“I am. Sawyer. Be a good little pet and put on the collar.”  
“I’m…I mean, Jesus, Heather… You don’t, really?”  
“Mm? Now don’t make me punish you Veronica. You’re my good girl and you’re going to wear the collar for me now aren’t you?” Veronica blushed and nodded, putting the collar around her neck, latching the back. It was surprisingly comfortable. Veronica blushed, feeling Heather pick up her chin, kissing her jaw. “Good girl.” Veronica shuddered, oh yes now that felt good. She loved being praised by Heather, it made the hair on her neck spike up and her body simply reacted. Her stomach lurched slightly. Veronica moaned into the kisses lightly, letting the red lingerie clad girl take control over her. Heather pushed her down onto the bed gently. Veronica’s breath hitching, oh god was she enjoying this? Was she enjoying being Heather’s pet? Her questions were answered as Heather mumbled into her cleavage, unlatching her bra. “Mmm, there’s my good girl.” Veronica whined softly, squirming. Her legs curling up underneath Heather’s. Her core was tight and she wanted this badly, the collar only momentarily stifling her. Heather chuckled softly, nodding. “Okay darling, give me a second to warm you up okay? Don’t take the fun out of it.” Veronica blushed, feeling Heather tease around her abdomen with her fingers, leaving fiery trails on her body, across her freckles. Heather continued to tease lightly. Her short but immaculate nails all over Veronica’s body as she doted on her further, dragging Veronica’s bra off. Veronica laughed halfheartedly, purring. Heather smiled. “Am I making you hot baby?” Veronica smiled, nodding. “Good…” She kissed up Veronica’s jaw, moving her hands to toy with Veronica’s boobs more. She whispered into Veronica’s ear softly, cooing her. “Mm, what a good girl you’re being, moaning under my hand. Your nipples are so cute baby. I love playing with them. Do you like it when I play with you?” Veronica whimpered softly, nodding. Heather continued, moving her legs to grind between Veronica’s. She wanted Heather to talk dirty to her, like she was now. Heather continued Veronica mumbled softly, moving her hips.  
“Hand… please...” Heather smirked, continuing her trail down. She hooked her thumb under the waistband, sliding her cute little lacy panties aside, already wet. Veronica whined slightly, eager. Heather snickered, trailing her finger down, coating it in Veronica before taking it into her mouth. The sight made Veronica’s already dirty mind race, her heart now in her throat, she watched intensely, admiring her. “Oh look at just how wet my little darling is…” Heather went in again with two fingers this time, hitting Veronica’s clit before she slid in, a loud moan from Veronica, as per usual. Heather loved hearing that moan. Veronica loved being filled, especially with Heather’s big hands. She groaned, admiring the way that Heather memorized all of Veronica’s weak points, her fingers twisting and massaging Veronica all over. The bell on the collar rang slightly with every thrust. The talk started soft at first, gentle mumbles as she kissed on Veronica’s boobs. “Mm, you’re being such a good girl baby… God I love the way you ride my finger’s Ronica. Will you be an extra good girl for me and ride them more?” Veronica moaned at the mere notion, nodding, making the bell jingle as she moved her hips more, actively riding Heather’s fingers. She added another. Continuing her onslaught of coos. “Mmm, good girl, who’s a good girl?” Veronica merely managed a whimper, which made Heather slow her escapades. Using her thumb she toyed with Veronica’s clit lightly. “I asked you a question Ronica…” Veronica nearly yelped at the contact to her clit, she whined, the sentence turning into half a moan.  
“I-I’m a good girl..” Heather snickered, going in deeper.  
“Yes you are… my good girl…” Veronica couldn’t take all of it much longer, the cooing and the fingers. Her bell jingled more frequently as Heather continued her escapades. Heather kissed down her stomach and Veronica whined, knowing what was coming. Heather took charge of playing with Veronica’s clit, utilizing that incredibly talented tongue of hers, flickering over it as she spelled ‘good girl’ out with her tongue. Veronica’s breathing was so heavy now, she was afraid that if she didn’t finish soon she would hyperventilate. One last hit to her g-spot sent her over eventually. She writhed, moaning, she whimpered out Heather’s name as she came. The bell rang throughout the room, reminding Veronica of her place here. Heather couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Mmm, now who’s the best at making you cum?” Veronica whined, riding Heather’s fingers through the aftershocks. She shuddered lightly.  
“H-Heather.” Heather smiled, kissing her center lightly, slipping her fingers out and cleaning them up herself.  
“Mmm, you're such a good girl Ronica, that’s why you have such a pretty little collar on, you’re my good girl. Veronica nodded, catching her breath.  
“Your good girl… You’re my...Heather though..” Heather smiled slightly, flicking her bell lightly. She giggled.  
“Be honest. Do you like it?” Veronica smiled, pulling Heather down for a cuddle.  
“I love it.”


	2. Suit

Veronica loved looking at Heather in a suit, the way it clung to her chest, her ass, god when it was in red, Veronica could hardly contain herself. The first time Veronica had discovered this was at senior prom, Heather had decided to wear a suit and when she rolled up on her curb to pick Veronica up, clad in her little blue and black dress her breath hitched, caught in her throat as she admired the woman before her. I mean, everybody already knew Heather Chandler was hot but this was deeper, more intimate than before. They both ended up in Heather’s bed that night. This ended up being detrimental to their relationship.As Veronica and Heather continued dating Veronica realized that she hated how often she saw Heather in suits, at meetings, in the mornings, late night dinners, press releases. That’s what she gets for marrying a politician she supposed. Heather found out about her little fetish around the first year of their marriage, when Heather would come home from her internships, tired and worn out, still clad in her suit. Veronica was so insistent that they had sex when she got home- begging her to keep at least the blazer on. Heather didn’t mind, she liked making Veronica happy, and she especially liked teasing her with it.

Dinner parties found a new excitement for them. Almost always at a fellow party member’s house, bullshit conversations about politics and other matters, the wine for example. Soon enough they’d both be bored, Veronica would excuse herself to the restroom and not shortly after Heather would miraculously be very interested in going to the kitchen for another bottle or another serving. They would meet in the bathroom usually, a quick gesture, soft moans, skirts and dresses promptly pulled up, kisses hot and deep, thrusts rough and wanting. Veronica would claw at the back of Heather’s sport coat, biting her lip so as to not be so loud. It wouldn’t be more than 10 minutes before Veronica would finish, breathing heavy as she sat on the bathtub edge, watching Heather so gracefully clean herself up, fixing her lipstick. She always kissed Veronica before heading back to the table. Heather was always first back, with whatever she had left for. Prim and proper and unfazed until they said their goodbyes and Heather and Veronica sat in the car a moment, Heather would trail her hand over to hold Veronica’s, her heart racing.  
“God are you exciting Sawyer…”  
“As always my dearest Chandler…” Veronica would make the first move, kissing Heather’s hand gently on the ride home. Heather’s breath would always hitch and they would get home and Veronica would return the favor, soft kisses and a much gentler decorum, Heather liked to be taken care of after such a tiresome dinner. They’d usually fall asleep like that, Heather mumbling soft thank yous as Veronica stroked her hair, toying with her blazer as they drifted off.


	3. Bondage

When Heather came home, it was like any other night- she walked through the front door, walking through the foyer, shaking off the cold Ohio snow with her overcoat. She walked into the living room, setting down her briefcase, watching as Veronica finished dinner. Veronica smiled up at her through the breakfast nook. “Hey baby… how was work?”  
“The same as it always is… I missed you…” Heather walked over and kissed Veronica softly, her heels still on. Veronica smiled more.   
“Go get comfortable baby, you’ve had a long day.” Heather pouted, hugging Veronica from behind.  
“Shush now, I’m sure you’ve had a long day too…” Veronica smiled softly, nodding.   
“Got through 3 chapters today, and I vacuumed.” Heather smiled into Veronica’s neck.  
“And you made a fantastic dinner. Who’s the best partner in the world?” Veronica giggled, rolling her eyes as she turned off the stove.  
“Hush you.”  
“Wrong answer, it’s little miss Veronica Sawyer.” Veronica laughed, shaking her head. She felt Heather kiss up her neck more, purring through it. She giggled.  
“Oh now I see why you’re being so nice to me, go wash up and get comfortable babe. Dinner’s ready.” Heather pouted, letting her go.  
“I love you…” Veronica giggled, leaning over on Heather.  
“I love you too but go upstairs and get undressed, I have a surprise for you after dinner.” Now that sparked something in Heather, a change of routine. Heather blushed, smirking softly.  
“Oh? What for?’ Veronica laughed softly.  
“Do I need a reason to treat my best girl to a little treat?” Heather blushed more, this must’ve been something sexual, the way Veronica’s eyes looked gave it away, dark and powerful. “Now hurry along…” Heather blushed and nodded, taking off her shoes right there and heading upstairs, out of the suit and into something more casual, jeans and a shirt, and of course her best set, the one she didn’t wear out of the house, red and strappy just the way Veronica liked it. Heather made her way back downstairs, cascading down in this semi graceful manner. Heather smiled, her spirit recaptured after a long day of fatigue . Veronica giggled. “Somebody looks excited about her surprise…” Heather blushed, shaking her head.  
“You’re ridiculous Sawyer. What’d you make for dinner?” Heather got out the plates for Veronica, making Veronica smile.   
“It’s shrimp fried rice… hope you don’t mind.” Heather chuckled.  
“I never mind you making dinner honey.” Veronica smiled, portioning out Heather’s plate and handing it to her. The dinner itself was quiet, domestic, soft. Small chatter filled the room, quiet laughs as Veronica asked Heather about her day and vice versa. They washed off the plates, Veronica leaning over onto Heather for the moment, all of it seemed increasingly soft for what Heather suspected was about to happen. The first kiss was intimate, soft and gentle, romantic. Then came the hands, grasping, longing. It’d been awhile, both of them busy with the demands of adult life. Veronica was the first to open her mouth, letting Heather take charge for the moment. She knew her time to be dominant would come. Veronica tugged at Heather’s shirt slightly. Heather chuckled, breaking the kiss to take it off, revealing her ensemble. Veronica giggled, trailing her hands down Heather’s chest.  
“For me?” Heather smiled, kissing her again.  
“Who else would it be for?” Veronica giggled.  
“C’mon… upstairs.” Heather purred, following Veronica as they bounded upstairs, excited, giddy. One they were in Veronica stripped her own shirt, dragging off her pants as Heather did the same, quiet in the moment.   
“So I’m assuming my surprise is exactly what I think it is?” Veronica giggled.  
“Well, what did you think it was?” Heather laughed, burying her hands in her face.  
“Oh god we’re not actually doing that are we?” Veronica laughed, dragging a bag over to the bedside.  
“You said you wanted to! C’mon, I don’t mind doing it for you.. Here, hands please.” Heather scooted over, presenting Veronica with her wrists, both being promptly tied up, both of them giggling through it. Veronica kissed Heather softly, such a gentle gesture.  
“Safe word?”  
“Chainsaw…” Veronica smiled, continuing her endeavors. Really she didn’t mind tying Heather up, blindfolding her, the ball gag was her favorite though, hearing those moans muffled truly turned her on.  
“Lie down baby…” Heather always obeyed, she liked being commanded by Veronica, even if she was domestic in her decorum. She whimpered slightly, speech restricted, she felt Veronica tie her to the headboard, she kissed down her chest softly. “You okay?” A nod in response. “Ready for the new toy honey?” Veronica could see Heather’s faint smile as she nodded. Veronica giggled, pulling out the riding crop, something Heather had been interested in for awhile. Red and long, not that Heather would actually be seeing it. She ran it down Heather’s thighs, a sensual endeavor. She felt Heather shudder underneath her. Heather whimpered through the gag. Veronica giggled, a small slap on Heather’s thigh. Heather whimpered, the drool dripping down her chin. Veronica chuckled, wiping it with her thumb. “There’s my girl… you like your little surprise honey?” Heather nodded eagerly, another slap, a muffled moan. Veronica giggled, slapping Heather more, enjoying watching her whimper. Veronica laughed, kissing her thighs, up them. The soft muffled moans from Heather. Veronica purred, kissing her center, making her whine like she did. Veronica was still soft in her manner, holding herself to a standard. Heather whimpered, moving her legs up. Veronica tsked, “Naughty girl… don’t you know to be patient?” A slap, harder this time, a punishment. Still there was a moan, a loud one this time, the drool dribbling down. Veronica smiled, kissing the red mark softly. She lifted up Heather’s legs, placing them on her shoulders. She purred into Heather, kissing her. She slid the panties aside, toying with her slit. Heather whined, her hips involuntarily meeting Veronica’s mouth. Veronica giggled, kissing her softly, up her thighs again. “Shhh… baby, be patient.” Heather whimpered, nodding. Veronica gave another softer slap before she went in, she always ate Heather out with such a soft decorum. It was almost teasing in nature.The buildup itself was enough to make Heather whine under normal circumstances, but this was different, this was harsh and wanting, being bound only heightened her experience. Veronica could make out a few words of Heather’s as she continued. She chuckled, circling her clit lightly, making Heather nearly yelp, such a sensitive little thing sometimes. Soon enough it was all too overwhelming, the blindfold, the gag, the restraints, Heather couldn’t help but cum. Her hips convulsing, Veronica admiring her work for a second. She purred kissing Heather’s stomach lightly, doting on her girl. She gently untied her from the headboard, removing the ball gag. She wiped off her chin, giggling. “Good?” Heather nodded, her breathing hitching slightly as Veronica guided her down to her own cleavage. Heather giggled softly. “Do you mind..?” Heather nodded, moving up to kiss Veronica briefly before moving down to her chest. Veronica unhooked her bra, letting Heather find her way to her nipples, a soft groan from Veronica, who’d already been turned on throughout this endeavor. She slid down the mattress, leading Heather to kiss down her torso, down further to a much more desirous area. Veronica purred, guiding her head gently. She stroked her hair lightly, moaning into the motion of Heather’s mouth. Heather had always been more skilled than Veronica. Veronica purred, softly moaning into Heather. Nights like these kept them young despite everything they’d been through. It didn’t take much for Veronica to finish, it’d been far too long for her. The slew of moan and cuss words was exemplified by her heavy breathing and Heather’s continuous motions, letting Veronica ride out her orgasm on Heather’s tongue. She purred more, resting her head on Veronica’s thigh, smiling.  
“Good?” She mocked Veronica’s tone, making her giggle breathlessly.  
“Shut up you pillowcase...did you have fun?” Heather smiled wide, cuddling into Veronica’s legs. She nodded.   
“Mhm… although I’m very sleepy… and my wrists kinda hurt.” Veronica giggled, untying her wrists. She held her face, lifting up the blindfold. Heather giggled, opening her eyes.”Mmm there’s my girl.” Veronica giggled as Heather doted her face with kisses. Veronica giggled.  
“Did you see what color the riding crop was?” Heather looked over, laughing.  
“Oh my god, it’s red…” Veronica grinned, making Heather giggle as she kissed her again. “Thank you darling… wanna take a bath with me?” Veronica nodded, a bath sounded nice.


	4. Biting

“Ow! Fuck! Jesus mmm… Sawyer, ah fuck hhh.” Heather moaned, letting Veronica nip at her. Little bites, little bruises over her body, she didn’t mind. Really, she enjoyed herself, letting Sawyer mark her territory. It was such a hot thing for Heather, often unexpected. Sometimes they'd just be laying in bed and Veronica would lean over and bite her shoulder softly, gentle, but demanding. It was her way of saying that she wanted this. The first time it happened it was an accident, a bit too hard on the neck she supposed, but the moan Veronica had elicited from Heather unlocked something in both of them. Veronica thoroughly enjoyed biting Heather Chandler, as strange as that sounded. The sheer arousal that ran through Veronica’s veins as she made Heather moan like that, that was enough to get her off on nights she spent alone. Currently, Veronica was pinned up against Heather’s headboard, riding Heather’s fingers as she bounced, her head nuzzled into the crook of Heather’s neck, kissing up it, biting her shoulder every time she hit that certain spot. A little moan from Veronica, muffled by Heather’s skin. The motions were rhythmic, neither of them caring much for the fact that they were banging the headboard against the wall, not like Heather’s parents were ever home anyways. Heather slipped another finger in, making Veronica hiss against her neck, another bruise on Heather’s chest, something that would make her morning routine infinitely longer come Monday morning. The layers of concealer having to be reapplied, so that nobody would know. Nobody could know. That was their agreement, they did this in their spare time, when it was just the two of them, and they would fuck and kiss and it would be okay, but come 8:30AM on Monday morning it was back to the usual bickering and sneers. They’d been going for awhile before Veronica had came, an almost guttural whine and moan elicited from her throat. Heather purred into her, continuing her rhythm, she knew what Veronica liked and Veronica didn’t oppose a couple more minutes of bliss as she held onto Heather’s shoulders, riding out the last aftershocks of her own personal earthquake. It was soft and sweet after that, a doting of kisses on Veronica’s neck from Heather, a couple of deep kisses from Veronica, both of them enamored with one another once again, as they always were. Heather hissed slightly, feeling Veronica press her fingers to the bite marks adorned by Heather’s pale freckled flesh, now pink and full of blood.  
“Sorry…. I didn’t know how deep I was going…”  
“It’s okay Sawyer…”  
“Please call me Veronica… especially here Heather…”  
“Okay Veronica…. How are you feeling?” She stroked her hair lightly, finding a stray piece of it and tucking it away. Veronica blushed and looked down, suddenly vulnerable.  
“Tired.” Heather nodded, taking Veronica into her arms softly and settling down on the pillows, Veronica sighed, nuzzling into Heather’s chest softly. A quick little bite and several giggles ensued before they drifted off again.


	5. Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls, indulge in a bit of the Devil's Lettuce. (Also yes I am aware that it is no longer October).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for Drug Use (Marijuana)

Heather Chandler was very strong. She was on the cheer team and she’d been there since freshman year, building those muscles over the years. And Veronica had been noticing. She watched her from the bleachers, admiring the way her legs moved, those arms. She’d die to be between those thighs, kissing up her calves. Heather had noticed, she knew, Heather Chandler had always known her power. Still she was flustered somehow by the little brunette. The way her delicate fingernails graced her biceps on occasion, her lips touching the lobe of her ear as she whispered, and when they hugged and both of her hands lingered on her hips, that really got to her. So she let herself indulge a bit, allowing Veronica to cop feels every once in awhile, especially at parties. Veronica hung onto Heather’s arm, feeling the way it tensed every once in awhile. It made her flustered and it did the same to Heather. Veronica leaned over her shoulders and kissed her cheek, giggling. She’d been smoking weed tonight and so had Heather. Heather smiled softly.  
“That felt nice.”  
“Oh? Did it? What about this?” She kissed her neck this time and Heather laughed. She scoffed and played it off like she always did, the blood still rushing to her face.  
“Ronnie….”  
“Y’know something Heather?” Heather grew flustered, like she always did when they were in the corner of a room at some party, stoned. She knew how she felt, and in that moment she was sure of that much and that much only. Veronica smiled and leaned forward. “I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to have sex while I was stoned.” Heather laughed because she was stoned, but also because she was nervous.  
“What are you implying miss Sawyer?”  
“Nothing! Just… wondering. Have you done it?” Heather laughed, the way that she always did when she was high. Veronica laughed with her. “Stupid question I guess.”  
“It’s not stupid… but if I have I don’t remember it…” Veronica smirked, making a move again. She kissed her neck softly, so gentle and sensual. Heather chuckled, letting off a soft sigh. “Ronnie…” Veronica smiled, running her hands along her biceps like she always did.  
“Heather… you’re so strong.” Heather giggled.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing… just that, your arms are strong and muscular.” Heather giggled again, her face turning flush. She indulged a bit, everyone else in the room having left or been asleep for far too long.  
“Wanna go home with me?” Veronica nodded.  
“After another hit? You think Kurt has some more still?”  
“No but I do… in the car, c’mon baby…”  
“Mm, joint or bowl?” Heather chuckled, standing up unsteadily.  
“Does it matter?” Veronica laughed and shook her head, reaching up for Heather to help her, those strong muscles pulling up Veronica off the ground. Heather walked her out, into the car, feeling her cling to her arm. She was perfectly capable of driving while high, but driving horny? That was another thing. Heather reached over into the glove compartment, about half a joint left. She smiled softly, letting Veronica light it while she took a hit. She loved the way Veronica looked while she smoked in her car. The red light, the blue exterior. There was something very pragmatic about it but Heather’s brain was far too foggy to think of it. They laughed, passing it back and forth until it was gone and Veronica promptly launched the roach into Kurt Kelly’s front yard. Hoping it wouldn’t start a fire. They laughed and joked, listening softly to the radio for awhile, at some point Veronica’s hand rested softly into Heather’s, then on her thigh, slowly making her way up until they arrived at Heather’s house. “Ronnie…” Heather blushed, her breathing heavy. Veronica looked up at her with those doe brown eyes.   
“Mm? Oh shit… sorry…” she moved her hand, playing it off. She ran her fingers through her hair, nervous. Heather watched as her skin glistened in the Sherwood Ohio moonlight. Heather coughed softly, more of a nervous tick than anything.  
“Ron can you roll down the window please? Just try to get the smell out before my parents come home in a couple of days? Veronica nodded and did as she was told. They walked into the front door, Veronica was used to it now. Not that this was a regular occurrence, well it was, just not with the same implications. Veronica had been here many times, way too drunk to go home, sleeping in Heather’s bed. But it wasn’t the same as tonight. She could’ve easily went home, but she didn’t want to. She felt Heather’s arm tense softly, the way that her breathing was. Veronica leaned on her softly, gently running her thumb over her skin. She spoke softly from her throat. “Heather…” Heather blued, looking down as she walked. “Your skin is soft…” Veronica fully noted how often we state the obvious, as so give it more meaning than it needs. Heather treaded softly to the old staircase, solid wood. Heather laughed softly, shaking her head out of her haze. “Ron… do you wanna lay in bed with me?” Veronica nodded softly, clinging onto her arm.  
“Yes… please…” Heather smiled, indulgence, it was important. They made their way upstairs, for all the times that they had made their way up those particular stairs it felt so new and different. The weight heavier, the steps longer, steeper. Heather’s bedroom was the first door when you got off the landing. A white door. Ironic. They closed in, Veronica making her way to the bed as Heather closed the door, her lights already dimmed and her red lamp filling the room with tension. Heather blushed, not that you could see it, at the sight of Veronica sprawled out on her bed.  
“Um… do you want to borrow some.. pajamas?” Veronica nodded, giggling, her confidence rousing once again.  
“Why are you so nervous Heather?” Heather rolled her eyes, getting out her own set of pajamas as well as another for Veronica. She tossed them over softly, smiling.  
“I’m not nervous. Just… apprehensive.”  
“That’s the same thing babe.” Veronica gasped lightly, unintentional. Heather laughed it off, beginning to undress. Veronica blushed and did the same. Heather peeked our the side of her eye, her breathing increasingly suspicious as Veronica peeled her sweater off. It’s not like she hadn’t seen her body before. They had gym together and they’d been to the pool.but something about being high and in her room made her chest so heavy, but in a good way. It grounded her. Without much thought she went over and helped Veronica button up her shirt. Veronica giggled and Heather giggled with her. When she was done Veronica held her wrists softly. She gently placed her hands onto her hips. “Heather… I, want to know what it feels like.” Heather blushed softly, looking down, her head felt so dizzy, this couldn’t be happening.  
“Mm?”  
“I want to be touched while I feel like this…”  
“Hon, you’re not…I’m not... I can’t do that.”  
“I’m not what? Gay?” Heather nodded, feeling Veronica’s fingers dance around the buttons on her blouse. “It doesn’t… have to be like that, we don’t have to label it… I think you’re very… attractive.” Heather blushed, nodding. She gently moved Veronica’s hand to her stomach.  
“Do you wanna feel my abs..?” Veronica nodded, her stomach in twists, making its way up her throat. Heather slowly unbuttoned her shirt. It felt like forever as she slipped each button through its hole, the silky material grounding her softly. Veronica took it all in, letting Heather place her hand on her toned stomach.  
“Oh… geez Heather these are…” she gulped, she wouldn’t describe herself as gay, but, she definitely liked girls, she liked girls a lot. She let herself indulge, fingers running up and down Heather’s stomach, making her giggle at the soft touch. Veronica’s hands softly found solace on her hips. “Heather…” Heather blushed, pressing her forehead to Veronica’s softly.  
“Mm?” Veronica could smell the joint on both of their breaths still, but she didn’t care much. She leaned forward softly, and so did Heather, both of them in a dance neither of them were willing to commit. Heather’s lips soft, just barely touching Veronica’s. They kissed softly. It was tender, hesitant and genuine. Almost non sexual in the first part, before they broke swiftly. Heather mumbled some sort of apology before Veronica leaned forward again, a harder kiss this time. She moaned into it lightly, letting her hands rest on Veronica’s hips. She could feel Veronica’s fingers tracing the outline of her muscles, it was such a gentle action, but it made Heather’s core hot and imposing. Veronica’s hands ran up her abdomen, slowly crawling onto her shoulders, fiddling with the shoulders of her top. She asked softly,  
“Do you mind?” Heather shook her head. Then she giggled, still stoned, still enamored with the feeling, the sensory input Veronica was giving her. It felt so good. And Veronica felt it too. So she giggled and made her way to sliding off Heather’s top. Heather playfully brought Veronica’s face up a bit, a soft kiss. The make out session was soft under normal circumstances. But to both of them it felt like their world was spinning. Revolving around one another. Heather chuckled, feeling Veronica’s clothed shoulders.  
“You put my pajamas on just so that I could take them off hmm?” Veronica giggled, looking away bashfully, Heather smiled, kissing her neck softly. It was so soft and gentle but it made Veronica hot. She moaned softly, bringing Heather closer to her. Heather nodded, guiding Veronica over to her bed to settle down. Veronica let Heather guide her. Heather’s hands, those big hands, often seemingly graceful and delicate now seemed clumsy and fumbled over Veronica’s skin. Veronica brought Heather’s face down first, kissing her, pulling her, making her lay down. Heather shook her head softly, attempting to get Veronica’s shirt off.  
“Ron…” Veronica smiled, then laughed.  
“God, this feels so fucking good…” Heather chuckled, leaning down to Veronica’s boobs.  
“Not as good as this is about to feel.” And without warning Heather was kissing her boobs. Oh god she was kissing her nipples and making her squirm. She moaned, a genuine loud moan.  
“Oh god… Heath....Heather… shit.” Heather made loud pops while she giggled, sucking on Veronica’s tits. It made Veronica laugh softly between her moans. This was certainly something, and oh god did it feel good. She didn’t think sex could be better but being high made something else happen to her. She didn’t even realize how much her hips were hitting Heather’s. A soft moan was elicited, Heather positioned herself and her hips so that they were grinding against each other. It was such a soft motion and the tenderness made Veronica’s stomach flip. She exhaled softly, her brain couldn’t handle the different inputs, she gripped onto Heather’s shoulder, moaning.  
“Oh god Heather… I don’t think I can do it, I'm going to explode… Jesus, how are your lips so soft...” Heather smiled softly, kissing down her stomach, making sure to hit her pubic bone, down her landing strip, the cutest thing Heather had ever seen. There was a soft kiss, a desperate moan, and then Heather got to work. She groaned, so many different impulses surging through her as Heather made her way through her folds. Oh there’d been rumors, small circles and rumors that Heather was good at eating girls out. No credible sources though, until now. Not that Veronica would be writing a report, not that she could even think right now. Her mind buzzing, electoral impulses, she groaned. Uncontrollable at this point, there was such a sensuality in the air and other than Veronica’s moans there was an odd silence in the air, and an overwhelming release of emotion and tension. It ended with a sharp inhale, and shaky knees and a smirk on Heather’s face as Veronica moaned and rode out her orgasm, holding back her vocalizations for her own sake, her own dignity as she absolutely fell apart underneath Heather. Whom was giggling softly, running her fingers delicately between Veronica’s legs, she blushed, smiling up, playing it off the way she did.  
“How was that?” Veronica laughed, shaking her head.  
“Shut the fuck up… how was… God, you cannot, even put it into words…” Heather smiled, sliding between her legs, hips meeting again, such a pleasurable feeling. Veronica was sleepy, and coming down. As she imagined Heather to be. She expected her to ask for the same. An eye for an eye it always seemed in these situations and Veronica thought that was fair enough so she kissed Heather with the meager amount of energy she had left. Heather smiled through it, shaking her head.  
“Ronica it’s okay… you don’t need to do anything else okay? I can tell that you’re tired…” Heather ran her fingers through Veronica’s hair softly, making sure she was still there. Digging her way through the curls. It was incredulously delicate of a feeling. Veronica’s eyelids fluttered softly. She was indeed tired. Heather kissed her forehead softly before rolling over to turn out the light. Veronica felt oddly at ease for someone who just had sex with her best friend. Her best friend who was the demon queen of Westerburg High nevertheless. In that moment she didn’t feel like Heather Chandler though, she felt genuine and soft, like a lover should be. Veronica reached out her hand softly, a gentle motion, and Heather held it, rolling over softly. She smiled, kissing Veronica’s hand. Veronica smiled, rolling over with her, such and intimate tho to be facing each other. All of these little intimacies surfacing made both of their stomachs turn, for Heather this was the first time she’d ever felt true softness, true gentility. Veronica nuzzled closer to her, softly as she fell asleep. Heather watched for her for a while, matching her breathing. She was coming down. And growing tired. One last kiss on Veronica's head before she fell asleep, knowing that things would be different come tomorrow morning.


End file.
